Looking Back
by Doc House
Summary: Toby looks back at the first four years at the White House.


"Looking Back"

Written by: Melissa (Doc)

NOTES: The Looking Back series deals with six stories. Each one being dedicated to each of the main characters. These were written during the second season, so it obviously doesn't flow with the past few seasons.

Part I- Toby.

Toby walked back into the Communications Bullpen and looked around. The lights were turned off. He walked over to his door and opened it slowly. He then turned around again and looked at the place that he had called work for the last four years. He knew that he complained a lot about the job of being Communications Director for the President of the United States, but deep down, he knew that it was the greatest job he has ever had and ever will have.

Toby walked into his office and closed the door behind him. He went to his desk and turned on the lamp. Then he turned around and looked at the walls and the floor of his office. He remembered when he first saw this office; he hated it. He felt that it was too dark and small for him. He knew for a fact that he would never grow to love it, but here he was. So many things happened in this office that will be with Toby for his entire life. This was the place that he wrote his best speeches and he got most of his ideas from sitting in this office.

Toby smiled when he started to walk around. He remembered the time Sam came in and told Toby about him sleeping with a call girl. Toby didn't then, but he now laughs at the situation. He knew that Sam did nothing wrong, but had a blast watching Sam try to recover from it. He saw that Sam worried about it every second of every day. Toby loved that. But through it all, he made sure that Sam knew that he could always talk to him if he wanted to.

Toby sat down on his desk and looked around some more. He remembered all the meetings that he has had in the last four years. He remembered working all night writing speeches with Sam. He thought of all the times that he went into his office just to unwind after a long and tiring day. He thought of the times Josh came in his office to watch a Baseball game: All the times CJ came in to argue or yell at him. These are just some of the moments that he had here.

Since the President came out publicly about his MS, the senior staff have been through a lot. All of them had to go on the stand and tell a judge what they knew and answer questions that they all didn't want to. Toby thought back to the time when they all found out about the MS. CJ, Josh, and Sam never showed their anger in front of the President. They were all angry, but knew not to let the President know. Toby showed his anger, and he had felt bad ever since. The main thing that Toby thinks about from the night he found out is that he never asked the President how he was feeling, he just argued with him. He later apologized to the President about his behavior; he said that he felt sorry for not asking how he was feeling. He was forgiven and actually thanked. The President told him that he needed what Toby gave him. He needed to be pushed hard enough to tell the World, he needed to tell everyone, but he was afraid. Fighting with Toby and hearing all the points that Toby made let him realize that this is what he needed to do. After that he told the staff. Then he told the World.

Now, after all they have been through: it's Election Day. Today is the day that the Bartlet administration finds out just how good they had done dealing with the aftermath of the MS scandal. For the last year, the staff has been working nonstop trying to repair the White House that was in a middle of a controversy. Today, Americans go out and vote for the man they think should be President.

Toby was still sitting on his desk remembering all the good and all the bad times that he has had. He had never won an election before this one. This job has changed his life for the better. He truly believes that this is the job he was meant to do in his life. He's a writer, and with this job, Americans get to hear his words being spoken through the President. Toby has never told anyone this before, but he loves this job more than anything.

As Toby walked over to his window and looked out into the stormy night, he closes his eyes and begins to pray that he will have another four years writing the speeches of one of the greatest Presidents. 'Allow us all another term' Toby whispers to himself.

"Toby!"

Toby jumped at the sound of CJ screaming his name. He turns and watches her run into his office.

"70 of the vote, we won it!" CJ got out before jumping on Toby and hugging him. Toby picked CJ up and swung her around and hugged her back, both of them smiling with joy. "We did it Toby." CJ yelled.

"Yes we did." Toby said as he put CJ down and looked in her face. "Another four years."

"Yeah, another four years." CJ smiled and kissed Toby, and then she grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the party.

At the party, Toby saw everyone celebrating. He went over to the President and gave him a hug.

"Congratulations Mr. President." Toby yelled loud enough for Jed to hear him.

"Thank you Mr. Communications Director." Jed smiled and patted Toby on the back and got closer. "So Toby?"

"Yes sir?" Toby looked up at Jed.

"What's next?" Jed smiled and hugged Toby again.

After a year of being stressed out, trying to fix everything that went wrong in the White House, the staff was finally happy and stress free (for now). With smiles and laughter, they begin the adventure of another four years.

The End


End file.
